1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cyanophosphon method for their preparation.
2. Description of Related Art
Organophosphorus compounds have numerous and varied applications, for example, in herbicides, insecticides, fertilizers, flame retardants and plasticizers and as precursors for the synthesis of other organophosphorus compounds. Cyanophosphonates and their derivatives, as well as salts thereof, are of particular interest due to their versatility in synthetic pathways, and a wide range of chemistries may extend from both the phosphorus and cyano moieties. For example, cyanophosphonate derivatives may be converted to aminomethylphosphonate derivatives, which have been particularly important precursors in the synthesis of N-phosphonomethylglycine, commonly known as glyphosate, a highly effective commercial herbicide (available under the trade name ROUNDUP.RTM.) useful for the control of a large variety of weeds.
There is a need in the art for alternative processes for preparing cyanophosphonate derivatives to be used in the synthesis of amino phosphonate compounds. It is desirable for such derivatives to include a wide range of primary and secondary amine derivatives in order to provide a broad basis for further chemistry. It is also desirable for the derivatives to be isolable as the monoacid or as a salt. There is a further need for such novel processes that are economical and environmentally safe.